


in the past

by sunarashi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Atsumu being cocky mf, Gen, Kissing, Tw vape, kind of fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarashi/pseuds/sunarashi
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 9





	in the past

suna, leaning his head back, blows flavored smoke out of his mouth. he offers you the vape he holds, and you gladly take it. looking around in the room, you inhale the smoke. your gaze stops on atsumu, who sits across from you on a used sofa, his arms extended on the backrest. his eyes are already on your slightly smoked out form, his head nodding at you to greet your stare with a boyish smirk. you bite your lips to hold back a smile; it doesn’t really work though. 

he looks handsome, wearing a black shirt with the first few buttons undone, his blonde hair perfectly done. he’s holding a glass of amber colored alcohol in his hands, which is decorated with some rings. yeah, he’s definitely attractive.

after handing the vape back to suna, you stand up from your seat and make your way towards him. him, who seems to distract you from everything lately. him, who watches every step of yours with a lazy smirk forming on his lips, tilting his head as he looks at you. you sit down next to atsumu, thighs touching, his arm behind you on the backrest.   
his familiar, characteristic scent overwhelmed your senses. he slightly shifts, so he could look at your pretty face.

“i’ve missed ya,” he says, his half-lidded gaze lingering on your face, on your lips.  
“oh yeah? should have called me after that night,” you coo, a confident grin playing on your face.  
“i know,” he rolls his eyes with a smile, and slowly takes down his arm from behind you. “but that’s in the past, right?” his hand cups your cheek, brushing his thumb over your lips.  
“yeah, the past,” you whisper, inching closer to atsumu. he quickly closes the distance between you, pressing the long awaited kiss on your lips.


End file.
